DarkSong: The Sound Five
by KimimaroSan
Summary: The Sound Five are street kids, that to earn money they make a street band, the story takes place in the 15 century.


DarkSong: The Sound Five 

"Are you there?"

"Go away! I don't want you to see me like this!"

"But why? What happened?"

"Just go away!" and he locked the door.

Three Years Later

"Let's go! Tayuya-chen, come-on, we only have 9 kilometers left!"

"Don't call me Tayuya-CHEN you idiot!"

"Well, let's go, Tayuya, Jiroubou!"

"You are excited about this only because you may find your brother there, not everybody would like to come back to their home village, Sakun…"

"Anyway, let's go!"

We continued walking until we've reached the north gate.

"Wait please! Identify your self!" Quickly yelled the guard

"We are the sound fi... Ahh... Four! Me, the great Tayuya! Spider-boy, Kidimaru! Jiroubou, the idiot! And the brother seeker, Sakun!"

"You're lame, Tayuya…" Kidimaru said

"Don't call me idiot you idiot!" Jiroubou yelled

"I don't care about that, just show me your passing tickets.."

"Ok, chill" Kidimaru said and gave the (rather annoying) guard the passing tickets.

We were called the sound four because we were "the biggest thing" in our village, sound village, which was a really small village back there, in 1672, now we are older (and more mature) only 18, but still, older.

We haven't used our so called "tricks" or "magic" for a vary vary long time, ever since our leader passed away, well you couldn't really call him the leader but he ran our show and did most of it as well.

We entered the village and decided to split,

"Kidimaru and I are going to see my family, are you coming with us?" Jiroubou asked.

"No, I better just look at what's happening here…"

"Sakun, let's go to the bar."

"Ok." Sakun replied.

We went to the bar and asked for some wine (for myself) and bear (for Sakun).

"Sing us a song my dear" A voice said strangely.

"Me..?" I asked

"No! Not you! HER" The voice, who was the (probably drunk) barman

"I do not sing, kind sir." The women said

"I don't care! Sing! We heard you singing! Don't lie to us!" The barman replied angrily

"But I don't know how to sing! I swear!" The woman said in fear.

"If you won't sing I'll make you sing!" said the barman and took out a pocket knife and walked towards the women.

"Mourg, Stop it! You're all drunk! You don't know what'ch you're doing!" Yelled someone from the tables.

"Oh, shut-up! We are going to have a party tonight!" the barman and a couple of people said.

"We should get going." Sakun whispered to me.

"She can be nice…" I said quietly.

"What…?"

"Never mind, let's go and save her!" I said bravely

"We aren't really the fighting type you know…" he said

"Come on! It's just a drunken barman!" I said while getting up, I took out my pocket knife, I always had it with me since my sister died.

I walked fast and grabbed the women, then I started running put of the bar.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" the barman said and quickly started chasing us.

"Thank you" the woman said to me.

"I'm meeting with y friends in the town center in 2 minutes, we'll go there." I said, and we continued running until we reached the town center

"Finally, Tayuya!" Jiroubou said.

"Jiroubou! Can I have a favor? There is a crazy barman chasing us, can you chase him away?"

"Sure" he said.

He waited until the barman reached us, when the barman reached us he just knocked him off with one punch.

I saw Kidimaru taking the barman knife, trying to be unnoticed.

"Where is Sakun anyway?" Kidimaru asked me.

"Here" a voice said from afar.

"And who is she…?" Jiroubou looked to the woman I saved.

"My name is Hikano, very nice to meet you all." Hikano said softly.

"I'm Tayuya, this is Kidimaru, and this is Jiroubou." I said.

"You can call me Kidi, if you like." Kidimaru said.

"Ok…" Hikano said embarrassedly.

"I'm Sakun."

"Nice to meet you as well."

"And we make the sound four." Jiroubou said.

"Four? Are you no longer five?" said a voice behind the tree.

"Who's there?" Sakun said affrightedly.

* * *

Please R&R the story, I have chapter 2 and 3 written already, so I only have to upload them, I'm waiting for reviews.

I'm sorry if my English is not so good, I'm not an English speaker.

The point that Tayuya said "She could be nice.." was supposed to be because she sang, but I changed it a bit, and it still fits well.

Please R&R!


End file.
